Industrial robots are widely used in various fields in recent years. FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings is a side elevational view showing by way of example a horizontally articulated industrial robot having an angularly movable post mounted on a bed installed on a floor.
A post 1 is mounted on a bed 2 installed on a floor and is angularly movable in a prescribed angular range (.theta.). The bed 2 houses therein a turning mechanism 21 for angularly moving the post 1. A first arm 3 is supported on the upper end of a support shaft 4 inserted in the post 1 from above, and a second arm 5 which is horizontally angularly movable is mounted on the distal end of the first arm 3. A wrist 51 is attached to the distal end of the second arm 5.
The post 1 houses therein a drive mechanism 6 vertically movable within a prescribed range (Z) for controlling the height of the first arm 3.
The industrial robot of the type described is designed and manufactured to desired individual specifications. Therefore, for manufacturing an industrial robot with a post 1 having a different height or first and second arms 3, 5 having different lengths, a long period of time is required before the robot is completed, and the cost of manufacture is high as the robot is customized.